narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinigami Kaguya
Shinigami's Theme: Mirrors ---- "The best way to learn something is through experience. And what better way to learn war than through consistent bloody battles?!" —'Shinigami Kaguya' Shinigami Kaguya is a shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village, and is a creation of Orochimaru. Unlike most of Orochimaru's creations, Orochimaru created Shinigami 17 years ago to be his son. Shinigami grew up to inherit is father's unique Juinjutsu, and since he was a "member" of the Kaguya Clan, inherited their kekkei genkai. He also, to Orochimaru's surprise, turned out to be the reincarnation of Indra Ōtsutsuki (Sparks) He is one of the world's oldest men, as he is 203 years of age. Appearance ---- When Shinigami wears his ANBU outfit, he has on a white and red mouthless demon mask, a red cloak, a black shirt, white gloves, black pants, and black sandals. Without his ANBU outfit, Shinigami has silver hair, naturally yellow eyes, and pale skin. He also tends to not wear shirts, even in the wintertime. Personality ---- Shinigami inherited his father's lust for knowledge, and his clan's lust for war. Loving conflict, Shinigami thrives on the battlefield, preferring to resort to deadly force on all occasions. Background ---- Shinigami Kaguya was "born" in Konohagakure as the son of Orochimaru. Shinigami's birth actually was the day his synthetic infant body came to life. He grew up, however, on the road, constantly traveling to Orochimaru's different labs. He later got a chance to become a Genin when he was allowed to live alone in the Hidden Leaf. Shinigami's entire existence is shrouded in mystery and rumors, especially since a tailed beast tag, used to clone the tailed beasts, was stolen by Orochimaru and used on Shinigami, causing Shinigami to be bullied, often called a fake jinchūriki. Shinigami, however, ignored his bullies and quickly passed the Chūnin Exams. Then, he was promoted by the Hokage to Jōnin. However, he wasn't one for long, since he immediately joined the ANBU Black Ops afterwards. He became their captain, and, due to his training in swords, he earned monikers. His favorite is the one he earned after taking a thousand enemy shinobi faces using Vanishing Facial Copy Technique. He was immediately and cleverly dubbed The Man Of 1,000 Faces, a nickname he loves. He even was invited to join the Kaiyōgakure Special Shinobi Unit, an invite he immediately declined, claiming both he and his father hates Kaiyōgakure. Abilities/Jutsu ---- Shinigami can use the unique Kaguya kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku extremely efficiently, as well as his father's juinjutsu. Jutsu ---- * Dance of the Camellia * Dance of the Clematis: Flower * Dance of the Clematis: Vine * Dance of the Larch * Dance of the Seedling Fern * Dance of the Willow * Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets * Vanishing Facial Copy Technique * Cloud-Style Flame Beheading * Trinity * Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo * Acrobat * Afterglow * Assassination Technique * Blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death * Bloody Mist Sword Art: Bone Mutilation * Chakra Shockwave Slash * Circle Wild Dance * Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading * Cloud-Style Deception Beheading * Cloud-Style Flame Beheading * Cloud-Style Front Beheading * Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading * Cypress * Leaf-Style Willow * Lightning Ball * Lightning Bolt * Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning * Lightning Dragon Tornado * Lightning Release Co-Operation: Thunder Bomb * Lightning Release: Lightning Fang * Lightning Release: Thunder Gate * Lightning Strike Armour * Lightning Sword Technique * Longsword Ninja Art: Earth Spider Sewing * Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion * Will Materialisation * Sensing Technique * Shadow Clone Technique * Amaterasu * Eight-Tails Chakra Mode * Barrier Talisman: Armoured Eye * Hidden Shadow Snake Hands * Orochimaru's Juinjutsu Jinchūriki Powers ---- As the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tails, Shinigami can communicate and work with the Eight-Tails. Taijutsu/Ninjutsu/Genjutsu ---- * Dance of the Camellia * Dance of the Clematis: Flower * Dance of the Clematis: Vine * Dance of the Larch * Dance of the Seedling Fern * Dance of the Willow * Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets * Vanishing Facial Copy Technique * Cloud-Style Flame Beheading * Trinity * Uchiha Style: Dance of the Sun Halo * Acrobat * Afterglow * Assassination Technique * Blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death * Bloody Mist Sword Art: Bone Mutilation * Chakra Shockwave Slash * Circle Wild Dance * Cloud-Style Crescent Moon Beheading * Cloud-Style Deception Beheading * Cloud-Style Flame Beheading * Cloud-Style Front Beheading * Cloud-Style Reverse Beheading * Cypress * Leaf-Style Willow * Lightning Ball * Lightning Bolt * Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning * Lightning Dragon Tornado * Lightning Release Co-Operation: Thunder Bomb * Lightning Release: Lightning Fang * Lightning Release: Thunder Gate * Lightning Strike Armour * Lightning Sword Technique * Longsword Ninja Art: Earth Spider Sewing * Longsword Ninja Art: Wire Crucifixion * Will Materialisation * Sensing Technique * Shadow Clone Technique * Amaterasu * Eight-Tails Chakra Mode * Barrier Talisman: Armoured Eye * Hidden Shadow Snake Hands * Orochimaru's Juinjutsu The 3 Stories of Seikatsu Part I: The Birth of Seikatsu ---- Seikatsu laid in his crib. He was born 11 days earlier, and now he relaxes all day. Little did Seikatsu know, his entire universe was literally about to end. Actually, not just the universe, but the dimension too. Ken'nu Uchiha was already in Zen Jigen on a mission to retrieve a scroll. In the end, Ken'nu ended up retrieving a child. Young Seikatasu was traveling through a portal with Ken'nu, when Seikatsu wriggled from Ken'nu's grasp. Ken'nu never saw young Seikatsu again. Somehow, Seikatsu managed to get back to Ken'nu's dimension, but never met up with Ken'nu. For years, Seikatsu was forced to fend for himself. He sought out shelter in Sunagakure, where he chose to reside. And from there, Seikatsu thrived. Part II: Seikatsu Ketsueki of Sunagakure ---- Seikatsu stared out his window. It's been 13 years since Seikatsu came from Zen Jigen. However, Seikatsu couldn't actually remember Zen Jigen. At all. Seikatsu did have dreams of Zen Jigen. But they were more than dreams. They were...memories. Memories that wasn't his own. Seikatsu didn't realize he was a reincarnate of another shinobi, Dark Ken'nu Uchiha, who also was from Zen Jigen. Seikatsu shook these memories from his head. He needed to hurry off to the Academy. He already was held behind twice, he didn't need a third time. Rushing off to the academy, he managed to get there right before the class started. "Alright class! Welcome to Exam Week! All week, I will be determining each of your abilities. There is an exam each day this week. If you get 55% right this week, you pass. If not, you fail. Of course, if you fail to show up to even one of the exams, you will, of course, fail the class, even if you pass all the other exams." Seikatsu teacher said, seeming to say the last part to Seikatsu. " Today is Sparring. Under my careful moderation, all 22 of you will spar, one-on-one. Which means only 11 of you are passing today's exam." Seikatsu's teacher said, leading the class to the yard. Seikatsu's teacher pulled out a clipboard. "Alright, up first. Rōzu Hyuga vs. Seikatsu Ketsueki! May the two shinobi please step forward." Seikatsu's teacher said. Seikatsu heard about Rōzu. She's supposed to be half-Sarutobi, half-Hyuga. Seikatsu felt his back to make sure his puppet was there. As usual, Seikatsu's Original Puppet, which he made from scratch, was wrapped in white wrap and was on his back, worn like a backpack. " You two know the rules. No hits below the belt, no deadly force, and the battle ends when I see that one of you are close to death. Understood?" Seikatsu's teacher explained. Seikatsu nodded. " Roger that, Sensei!" Rōzu smiled dangerously. " Shake hands, then we start." Seikatsu's teacher said. Seikatsu extended his hand, but Rōzu smacked it away. " No thanks, orphan." Rōzu sneered. Seikatsu snarled. " Ready....FIGHT!" Seikatsu's teacher said, jumping out of the way. Rōzu charged forward, while Seikatsu moved backwards. He dodged a couple of her punches, but couldn't dodge the punch to his gut. Seikatsu went spiraling backwards. He landed on his feet, then charged at Rōzu. Drawing a kunai, Seikatsu threw it at Rōzu, who dodged it easily. " Ash Cloud Technique!" Rōzu screamed, spitting smoke all around Seikatsu. Seikatsu looked around him, unable to see anything. That's when a foot came spiraling into Seikatsu's jaw. Seikatsu went down towards the ground, then a knee hit his gut. " I thought you would be more of a challenge. Oh well." Rōzu giggled. Seikatsu growled, then a kunai went into his back. Seikatsu's body went slack. Cracks started appearing on his body as the last of the smoke disappeared. That's when everyone realized that the body was not Seikatsu. Nor was it actually Seikatsu. " Body Replacement Technique!" Seikatsu shouted. The Seikatsu on the ground poofed into a 4-foot puppet, which was Seikatsu's original puppet. Chakra srings immediately attached to the puppet. The puppet charged at Rōzu, who simply smiled. Her hands started glowing blue. She then started attacking the puppet. " Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" Rōzu screamed, dismantling the puppet. Then she darted up to Seikatsu and sent a palm into his gut, knocking him unconscious. 2 weeks after that battle, Seikatsu found out he passed the Genin Exams, at the bottom of the class. Rōzu passed at the top. Seikatsu ended up joining Rōzu and another student named Dezen on a team lead by Kusama Akimichi, called Team Kusama. However, during the war between Sunagakure and Kaiyōgakure, Dezen died and Kusama lost her legs, causing the disbandment of the team. Kusama, Seikatsu, and Rōzu moved to Kaiyōgakure, where Rōzu and Seikatsu joined another team with Kingu Sarutobi and lead under Likone Uzumaki, the team was named Team Likone. Seikatsu used Itai Uzumaki's corpse as a puppet. But his most favorite shinobi moment was when he was trained by wolves. He had to first travel to Kirigakure, Sunagakure, and Iwagakure, where Seikatsu took a Rinnegan-summoned Giant Centipede, Seikatsu's favorite summon. In each village, Seikatsu left a thread of Itai's Yin-Yang Chakra using the Itai Uzumaki Puppet. Using that method, Seikatsu managed to teleport to Snowy Valley. After a lot of convincing, Seikatsu finally convinced the Wolverines to train him. After 4 months, he was deemed a Wolf Sage, after learning senjutsu and the sacred sage mode. Seikatsu and Seiketsu ---- Seikatsu sighed. He's been in the hospital ever since Project DEAD attacked the Hidden Ocean. Seiketsu betrayed Kingu and joined Seikatsu. And Seikatsu had a hole torn through his stomach. The doctor walked into the tense hospital room. Rōzu got up from her spot in the corner. "How bad is it, doc?" Rōzu and Seikatsu said simultaneously. The doctor sighed grimly. " Mr. Ketsueki, your internal organs have been badly hemorrhaged. This is causing rupturing of blood vessels and severe internal bleeding." the doctor stated. "But, I have the One-Tails' super healing to help me, doc. Shouldn't that be enough?" Seikatsu asked. "On normal occassions, it would. But this injury is far too severe. This injury can cause you to lose body control. First your feet, then your shins, then knees, then thighs, then.....torso." The doctor said. "What happens when Seikatsu loses torso control?" Seiketsu asked. "His heart fails, and he dies." Rōzu answered for the doctor. " I've cheated death because of my transformations before, I'll cheat death again, simple." Seikatsu smiled grimly. Rōzu and Likone Sensei cheered. The doctor was about to say something else, but the Seikatsu gave the doctor a look. " Let's leave Mr. Ketsueki here to rest." The doctor recommended. Everyone left. "Not you, Seiketsu. Stay for a sec." Seikatsu said. Seiketsu turned around and closed the door behind him. Seikatsu buried his face in his own hands. Seiketsu looked confused. "Sir, you just said you were going to live. Why are you upset?" Seiketsu asked. "Seiketsu, my transformations are caused by a overgrown lobe in my brain no other human has. That's why every time I die, I come back looking different and more powerful, in a form related to my death. But everytime I "died", the doctor said that lobe was getting smaller. And once it disappeared, I wouldn't be able to cheat death anymore. After I gained my final transformation, the doc said the lobe has officially disappeared. And the next time I was to "die", I would remain dead. So, this time, I'm going to remain dead." Seikatsu explained depressingly. " Wow, sir. That means you'll be gone very soon." Seiketsu asked. Seikatsu nodded. "Not unless you use this." Seiketsu said, pulling a tag out. " Master Kingu made it. It's a one-of-a-kind Permanent Mind Transfer Tag. The user permanently takes over the targets body. I want you to use it on me, sir." Seiketsu explained. " I can't possibly do that. You still need to live. You actually have a life!" Seikatsu said. "A life? A life?" Sir, I was created to serve, not to live." Seiketsu laughed. " Just tell everyone you will transfer to my body then do it, sir." Seiketsu said. And that's what Seikatsu did. References ----